harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Ames
Diana Jeanne Ames (nee Allerton) was a fictional character that got her beginnings in a story called Marshall City, and is now on the series, Harpers Falls. She was played by actress Tracy Nelson, best known for her roles of Valley Girl-esque popular student Jennifer DiNuccio on the short-lived comedy, Square Pegs and as street savvy nun, Sister Stephanie on the mystery series, Father Dowling Mysteries, until the character was written out as having retired from law and moving with her husband back to their hometown. Dynamic and powerful Corporate attorney A crusading attorney with the skills to keep her working for a long while, Diana enjoys her life, although when she was growing up, it was hard to imagine that this stalwart attorney was, to be honest, in her own words, a brat. Born and raised in the town of Marshall City, Connecticut, Diana felt that she was in a way more superior than her other peers. She would scoff at the more powerful kids in school, mostly the Ames family's son, Scott. However, when she grew up, she and Scott became friends. They even dated for a year or so until Scott realized his heart would always be with his soul mate, Valerie Atkinson. Diana did not date after that, but she remained close friends with Scott and his family. Diana went to Cornell Law School and graduated with high honors. She then opened a law firm in Marshall City and worked there for a number of years, even during a term as the city's district attorney. After many years of being in the same town, she realized that she needed a change of scenery. So, to the surprise of her friends in Marshall City, she sold her law practice, and with the money, she moved to Boston, where she took a job as an attorney in Cambridge. Despite her newness, she has proven herself to be formidable in the courtroom. She is a powerful corporate attorney, and is very proven to her profession. During a lawyers dinner at the Top of the Hub in Boston, Diana met with Anyssa Harper Forson and the two legal eagles became good friends. A lot of the time, Diana, Anyssa and Anyssa's foster sister/best friend Susannah Lucas are often seen talking law and how it affects their day to day lives. Diana also has babysat the quads (Anyssa's four children) since she moved to Boston. Diana also is protective of Anyssa's cousin, Dylan Harper. She sees Dylan as someone who had been kicked around a lot over the years, much like she herself had been when she was younger, and her desire to protect comes into play. She is also pleased when some of her friends from Marshall City, Connecticut have all moved to Boston, including Jamie Minzell; his sister, Anngelique; fellow attorneys, Sheila McAllister and Lyla Ann Amherst; as well as Scott Ames himself. Eventually, the love that had never died between Diana and Scott was rekindled all the more. They discovered that they were still in love, and both decided to marry. They were recently married in Boston by Judge Adrianne Austin, a former law school professor of Diana's, with Scott's daughter Sharlyn and Dylan as witnesses. Recently, Diana gave birth to her first born child, Valerie Anne Ames, named after Scott's first wife, Valerie, and his sister, Linda Anne. Meanwhile, since Valerie Anne has grown up and has already gotten herself settled into her life at Yale in New Haven, Diana decided it was time for her and Scott to move on. After Scott named Sharlyn as the new Ames Industries CEO, she and her husband moved back to Marshall City, where they live in retirement and are content and happy. The Ames still make some apperances in Boston for Harper Industries gatherings and family celebrations, but they see that they belong in their old home town. They clearly disprove the old adage by proving that you CAN go home again. Category:Characters Category:Fictional attorneys Category:Harper family allies Category:Ames family